


Fly Me To The Moon

by nightberrypearl



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Captain Minhyun really got to me can you tell, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just a bit for funsies, maybe there's a captain kink, pilot AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: Jetting across the globe as the Captain of a commercial jet takes Minhyun away from his home for periods far longer than he would like sometimes. It's only right that he makes good use of whatever time he has while he's back.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for my sub Minhyun pals, you know who y'all are :))) and thanks for all the inspiration you sent my way, you can see it proved to be very /very/ helpful~~
>
>> Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you
> 
> —Fly Me to the Moon, Frank Sinatra

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, we will shortly be arriving at our destination. The local time is 16:08 and the temperature outside is 9 degrees celsius. Once we land, please remain seated until the seat belt signs have been turned off. We hope you have had a pleasant flight, and on behalf of the entire crew, we would like to thank you for flying with NU'EST Air. This has been your Captain, Minhyun, speaking."

Minhyun rolls his shoulders and stretches his neck as he turns off the intercom and begins running through his landing checklist with his co-pilot, a newly qualified pilot he had been trusted to oversee for this short hop from Hong Kong to Seoul. 

"Tired, Captain?" a voice asks from behind them. 

Minhyun turns to find the the chief air steward poking his head through the door into the cockpit. 

Minhyun gives him a tight smile that probably came off more like a grimace. 

"A little. I'm just glad to be going home. It's been a while." he adds almost wistfully. 

The steward nods at him understandingly. 

"You should go take your seat," Minhyun suggests, "we'll be beginning our descent soon."

The other man nods, "it's been good to fly with you again, Captain, I'll see you soon."

Minhyun returns the nod as the man turns and leaves, closing the door behind him with a click. 

/////////////

The soles of his finely polished shoes clack along the tiles of the airport as Minhyun carries himself towards the taxi stands. He’s vaguely aware of a few appreciative glances thrown his way as he ambles along but he pays them no mind. On a good day, or rather, on a day he isn’t almost dead on his feet, he might have been smug and smirked inwardly at the wonders of a captain's uniform but at the moment, he could barely even bring himself to focus on anything but remembering his own address to tell the driver. 

He breathes a relieved sigh when the car stops and he can see his apartment out the window. He smiles when he sees the faint orange glow of a lamp coming from one of his windows. 

With renewed vigour, he thanks and pays the driver before making his way into the building. 

Carefully, he toes off his shoes and places them in their designated spot on his well organised shoe rack, right next to a smaller but similar pair of the same black dress shoes. 

He pads into his living room and at the flick of a switch, the room is bathed in light, just in time for him to see a messy-haired and jumper-clad man come shuffling out of the bedroom. 

"Welcome home, Captain." Jonghyun greets as he reaches for Minhyun's cap and places it on the sofa, freeing up Minhyun's arms which immediately snake around his slender waist and pull the shorter man into his chest. 

Minhyun closes his eyes and hums contently as Jonghyun's messy mop of hair brushes across his cheek and occasionally tickles his nose. 

"It's good to be home." Minhyun mutters into his hair. 

Jonghyun is the first to pull away as he lifts his face from where he had hidden it in the crook of Minhyun's neck. 

"Have you been waiting long?" Minhyun asks. 

Jonghyun shakes his head, "not really, I only just got back myself and had just enough time to shower before I heard you come in."

Minhyun then turns to the rest of the room and eyes the random pieces of air stewards uniform strewn across the furniture before turning back to Jonghyun disapprovingly. 

Jonghyun huffs,"the shower was calling to me" he says playfully with a shrug, "I'll tidy it in the morning." he tells him, bright eyes widened to accompany the soft, yet persuasive, tone of his voice, a voice that Minhyun never had been able to say no to. 

"You mean  _ I'll  _ tidy it in the morning." Minhyun replies with equal amounts of humour.

Jonghyun giggles and the sound of it after being apart for so long makes Minhyun's heart quiver. 

"You said it, not me." 

Minhyun rolls his eyes. 

"You're lucky I love you." He quips, knocking their foreheads together. 

Jonghyun has his bottom lip between his teeth as he gazes up at Minhyun abashedly and his barely restrained smile threatens to turn Minhyun into a puddle of goo in the middle of their living room. 

"Yeah, I am. I really am."

Overcome with love and affection brought on by Jonghyun's sincere words, Minhyun lifts a hand to thumb gently across his lover's cheek before gently tipping his head up and slotting his lips over Jonghyun's.

Minhyun feels Jonghyun's hands gripping the lapels of his uniform jacket as they pull each other closer and closer until they're pressed against each other at every possible point.

Minhyun exhales shakily against Jonghyun's lips as probing hands slide beneath his jacket and over his shoulders. He's smart enough to take the hint and lets go of Jonghyun just long enough to shuck the thing off and drape it over the back of the nearby sofa. 

When he's done, he pulls Jonghyun back to him and both of his hands tangle in soft brown locks. He returns to kissing Jonghyun with a renewed vigour that makes the shorter man gasp and whine in the back of his throat.

"I've missed you so much." Minhyun mutters as he begins to trail his kisses along Jonghyun's jaw and down the tanned expanse of his neck that Jonghyun enthusiastically bares for him.

"When I saw you earlier, I wanted so badly to hold you then but—" 

"But it wouldn't have been appropriate." Jonghyun interrupts, finishing his thought. "And you had a plane to fly." He points out.

"It's mostly all autopilot these days anyway." Minhyun says distractedly when Jonghyun starts loosening the clasp of Minhyun’s black leather belt, tugging it off and throwing it to the side once he’s done.

Minhyun hums appreciatively in the back of his throat when Jonghyun’s nimble fingers glide across the sensitive skin around his waistband.

“I’ve missed you so damn much.” Minhyun repeats breathlessly. “It’s been so long, I want you so bad—” he breaks off suddenly when Jonghyun tugs harshly on the tie around his neck, bringing their lips crashing back together. 

“Aren’t you tired though?” Jonghyun asks, though it’s clear from the way he doesn’t stop peppering kisses on Minhyun’s jaw that he isn’t expecting Minhyun to call it quits for tonight.

“For you? Never.” 

Then without losing another second, Minhyun grabs Jonghyun’s thighs, guiding them to wrap around his waist as he takes them both into the bedroom. Jonghyun uses the time to unravel Minhyun’s tie, flinging it behind them onto the floor deliberately, as if he’s revelling in the fact that this is one of the very few times Minhyun will not stop what he’s doing to nag at him. 

Minhyun chooses to unceremoniously drop Jonghyun amongst their pillows before climbing on top, bracketing himself over his lover with his forearms either side of Jonghyun’s face. He’s about to lean in to chase Jonghyun lips but a gasp of surprise escapes him when, in one quick move, Jonghyun flips them over so that he has Minhyun trapped under his own weight.

“Let me take care of you tonight.” Jonghyun whispers into his ear, accompanying his words with a short press of his lips to the underside of Minhyun’s jaw as he pulls back. 

He feels Minhyun nod once before he hears a barely audible ‘okay’. 

Jonghyun rewards his compliance by bending down to meet his searching lips. The strength with which Minhyun grips onto his waist is almost enough to bruise but Jonghyun doesn’t care. He’s too busy unbuttoning Minhyun’s now-rumpled white shirt - a task that is not so easy when at the same time, Minhyun’s plump lips keep diverting his attention.

Jonghyun almost feels light-headed with the way Minhyun kisses and kisses, never allowing him to pull back for even just a second to breath. Jonghyun tries his best to keep up but  _ gosh _ , everything about Minhyun is intoxicating and he could get drunk off the taste of Minhyun alone. 

It feels like an eternity until the last button of Minhyun’s shirt pops open and Jonghyun can finally pull it open, revealing the tail end of Minhyun’s blush which had spread all the way down to his chest. He pulls back to take in the sight and Minhyun whines at the loss of his lips. 

Jonghyun takes his time admiring, first letting his eyes appreciate Minhyun’s red and kiss-bitten lips. He sits back on his haunches, straddling Minhyun’s thighs so that he can see every inch Minhyun’s sweat-slick skin, complete with a rosy blush that faintly glows under the warm light of their room. Idly, he runs a finger lightly down the centre of the redness, following it down until it stops in the dead centre of Minhyun’s chest.

Minhyun’s eyes flutter open and dilated pupils focus on him and watch with rapt attention as his finger begins to move again, trailing lower and lower: over softly defined muscles and more impossibly pale skin. With every inch of skin his finger moves over, Minhyun’s breathing quicks its pace and Jonghyun treasures every soft gasp that comes from Minhyun’s parted lips in his quest to commit everything before him to memory. 

Minhyun’s milky skin glistens softly as he twitches under Jonghyun’s touch and Jonghyun can’t help but think about how pretty his skin would look covered in little love bites. The red and purple bruises would stand out brilliantly on Minhyun’s flawless skin, he thinks. Then it occurs to Jonghyun that he doesn’t need to sit there wondering about it - not when Minhyun is under him, panting for breath, his eyes betraying every single one of his desires and needs. 

“Jonghyun-ah— please—” Minhyun begins, but doesn’t continue. 

Jonghyun tears his eyes away from his lover’s glistening lips - lips, he thinks, that would look simply perfect wrapped around his cock— but that’s a thought for another time. 

He meets Minhyun’s gaze and smiles at him softly.

“Don’t worry, Minhyunnie, I’ll take good care of you.” He promises.

“I know,” Minhyun rushes to say, “But I—” he hesitates and Jonghyun watches fascinatedly as Minhyun’s blush darkens and the man in question looks away for a moment shyly.

“What is it?” Jonghyun prompts gently.

When he gets no response, he leans down with the intention of stroking Minhyun’s cheek soothingly as he coaxes Minhyun to face him, but as he leans forwards, he finds out exactly why Minhyun is so red — he can  _ feel _ the reason prodding against his stomach. 

Minhyun gasps and the noise turns into a whine in the back of his throat when Jonghyun presses a hand to Minhyun’s bulge through his slacks. 

“Already?” Jonghyun comments. “But I’ve barely even started with you yet.” He adds teasingly. 

Minhyun’s hands fly over his face as he tries to cover himself, embarrassed, but Jonghyun is quick to grab them and pin them either side of Minhyun’s head by the wrists. 

Jonghyun leans in to leave him a quick peck. 

“Cute.” He mutters against his lips. “But like I said, I’ve barely even started with you yet.”

Minhyun’s breath hitches as Jonghyun starts leaving a path of hot, open-mouthed kisses down along his neck until he’s at his collar bone. It juts out invitingly and Jonghyun wastes no time before latching onto the skin with his lips. He nips and sucks on the thin skin, all the while Minhyun squirms beneath him making the prettiest noises as he pleads for more and  _ more _ .

Eventually, Jonghyun pulls back after a soothing kiss to Minhyun’s skin to admire his handiwork. The red mark contrasts just as beautifully against his skin as Jonghyun had imagined, if not more so. 

From Minhyun’s collarbone, Jonghyun shifts and makes quick work of marking up the spot of Minhyun’s chest just over his heart. He smiles against Minhyun’s skin with every sudden heave of breath that Minhyun takes, and now that he’s started, he can’t just stop there. 

Jonghyun continues on like this, enthusiastically adding to the growing collection of marks that litter Minhyun’s torso. With each new one, Minhyun squirms and strains against him until Jonghyun takes pity on his and finally helps him out of the rest of his clothes sometime after the fifth hickey that he placed along Minhyun’s ribs. 

Somewhere along the way, Minhyun had managed to persuade him out of his own clothes too - not that it took much convincing. 

When he finally sits back, he looks down at Minhyun and almost gasps. Perhaps he had gotten a little carried away but the sight of Minhyun covered in marks that  _ he _ left makes it impossible to feel even a little bit apologetic. 

He gently thumbs across the closest one that rests atop Minhyun’s protruding hip bone and smiles. It thrills him to know that his marks will linger on Minhyun’s skin long after this night together, that maybe a week down the line, when they’re separated by yet another ocean, Minhyun will still carry these gifts from him wherever he goes. 

All those gawkers can stare all they want at Minhyun but Jonghyun is the one who will have the satisfaction of knowing that his marks are the ones that cover Minhyun’s skin. 

Jonghyun knows all about the looks Minhyun garners while he’s not there. He isn’t stupid and he knows anyone with eyes would be all too willing to let theirs follow Minhyun across the room as he strides past in his uniform. Hell, it happens often enough when he’s just making a quick trip down to the convenience store, let alone when he’s out there being  _ Captain Hwang _ . He knows that none of it really means anything to his boyfriend but oh does he know how Minhyun  _ preens _ like a peacock, and just how much he loves attention. 

Speaking of which, Minhyun begins to shift impatiently as all Jonghyun does is continue to stare but not  _ touch _ . 

“Jonghyunnie…” Minhyun calls quietly, softly pleading.

Jonghyun shifts his hand from Minhyun’s hip down until his fingers brush for over Minhyun’s erection. 

Minhyun looks away when his hips automatically thrust up, searching for more contact. 

Jonghyun chuckles and bends down to press his lips back over where a purpling bruise blooms in the centre of Minhyun’s chest. Gently, he takes Minhyun’s length in his hand.

He watches as Minhyun gulps and subconsciously wets his lips with his tongue. Jonghyun follows the action, enraptured, and jerks his wrist quickly to watch the way Minhyun bites down on his already swollen bottom lip. 

“You’re so good for me.” Jonghyun breathes, almost reverently, as he leans their foreheads together. 

Minhyun’s teeth dig in further into his abused lip with the first brush of Jonghyun’s his thumb against Minhyun’s sensitive head. Minhyun lets slip an almost pained moan and Jonghyun takes the opportunity to sooth Minhyun’s lip with the swipe of his tongue. 

“So good for me…” Jonghyun repeats as the man beneath him chokes out a broken sob when he starts to stroke him at a torturous pace. 

As he continues to jerk Minhyun slowly, he gladly lets the taller man pull him down by the back of his head until they’re meeting in a messy clash of teeth and tongues. It’s inelegant and with none of the finesse that Minhyun had before but Jonghyun can’t even begin to care when every single movement of his hand on Minhyun draws out staggered gasp after broken-off moan after soft whimper. 

“Is this what you need baby? Tell me.” Jonghyun commands lightly.

Minhyun arches his back wantonly. 

“M-more—” Minhyun gasps out shamelessly, too desperate to care anymore. 

Jonghyun grins.

“Yes, Captain.” He says mischievously, almost cackling when Minhyun groans and swats at him, barely irritated. 

Minhyun will insist to the grave that  _ ‘no, I don’t have a ‘Captain kink’’ _ and _ ‘will you please stop doing that’ _ , but the way Minhyun’s cock twitches in his hand every time he teases Minhyun with it would most certainly indicate that Minhyun means exactly none of the words he says. 

Though true to his word, Jonghyun quickens the pace of his hand, twisting his wrist and tightening his grip in precisely the way he know Minhyun loves it best. 

He knows Minhyun is close when the latter’s thighs begin to quiver and his hips start to jerk erratically beneath him. 

“J-Jonghyun-ah…I—” Minhyun breaths.

Jonghyun shushes him. “I know baby, I know.” 

A sob escapes Minhyun’s lips as he edges closer and closer to his climax.

“Come on baby, just cum for me.” Jonghyun tells him as he strokes Minhyun faster and faster until Minhyun takes a sharp intake of breath and shudders with the force of his orgasm. 

Jonghyun keeps stroking him through his high, milking him through his orgasm until he starts to whimper from oversensitivity. Only then does he let go of Minhyun and he watches him as he lays bonelessly beneath him. 

Jonghyun leans over to their bedside table for a tissue and cleans up the cum splattered on his hand before flopping down besides Minhyun but still almost half on top of him.

Jonghyun brushes a few strands of Minhyun’s hair out of his eyes before cupping his cheek with his hand to turn his head towards him. He waits until Minhyun calms down enough to open his eyes and look at him. 

He smiles softly when Minhyun blinks open his eyes slowly. 

“You okay?”

Minhyun nods, a dopey smile on his face as he looks over at Jonghyun. At the sight of it, a matching expression makes its way onto Jonghyun’s own face. 

They stare at each other just like that for a few moments before Minhyun’s brow furrows, his forehead pinching together as he thinks. Suddenly he turns his gaze down quickly before returning to Jonghyun’s now confused stare. 

“Need some help with that?” He says, eyebrow raised, flicking his eyes back down to draw attention back to Jonghyun’s own erection. 

He doesn’t give Jonghyun any chance to answer before Minhyun slips a thigh between Jonghyun’s legs and presses up to rub against him. 

It draws from him a sharp hiss at the sudden stimulation. He had been trying this whole time to ignore his own throbbing erection in favour of focusing entirely on Minhyun but now that Minhyun has a firm hand on the small of his back guiding him to grind along on his thigh, Jonghyun is powerless to reign in his own desires and find his hips moving of their own accord. 

He should feel ridiculous for rutting so desperately into Minhyun’s thigh like this but with Minhyun pervading his every sense, he can’t spare a single thought to anything else. His precum smears along Minhyun’s skin, easing the slide of his cock as he ruts and ruts, chasing his own release with total abandon. 

He buries his face in the crook of Minhyun’s neck and he feels Minhyun’s hand hold the back of his head, occasionally stroking through his hair soothingly. He mouths silent pleas against Minhyun’s jugular but hears them and Minhyun answers them nonetheless with a roll of his hips at the same time Jonghyun grinds down onto him. 

Jonghyun doesn’t last long after that, cumming on Minhyun’s thigh with a ragged moan. As the last tingles of his pleasure ebb away, he registers Minhyun’s confession whispered against his temple. Jonghyun regains enough of his composure to pull back enough to look Minhyun in the eyes as he returns the sentiment, sealing it with a kiss. 

He lifts himself off Minhyun shortly after, and realises just how much of a  _ total mess _ Minhyun looks. 

Jonghyun’s cum is smeared haphazardly at the top of his thigh, and splatters of his own paint his stomach, accompanying the blooming hickeys that Jonghyun still takes pride in planting on Minhyun’s skin. He looks utterly filthy and debauched with his red mop of hair sticking up at odd ends from where Jonghyun ran his fingers through it.

Minhyun takes a look down at himself to understand what Jonghyun seems to be gawking at. The tips of his ears redden when he realises how he must look.

Minhyun pushes himself up onto his elbows and makes a move to get out of the bed but a hand on his bicep stills him for a moment. He looks at Jonghyun with a question in his eyes.

“You can’t say I don’t need a shower. I’m an absolute mess—”

“An absolutely beautiful mess.” Jonghyun interjects roguishly.

Minhyun rolls his eyes.

“A disgusting mess that desperately needs to shower.” He insists, and Jonghyun relents, letting go of his arm. 

“You are welcome to join, of course.” Minhyun says when he stands, “But we’re only showering.” He continues pointedly when he sees the look that appears on Jonghyun’s face. 

It’s Jonghyun’s to roll his eyes now. 

“Spoilsport.” He grumbles, but gets up to follow him anyway.

“Come on, we’re both getting disgusting.” Minhyun says, pulling on Jonghyun’s wrist.

He lets Minhyun lead him by the wrist towards their bathroom.

“Yes, Captain.” 

Minhyun doesn’t even turn around to swat at him, but Jonghyun can see the tell-tale reddening tips of his boyfriend’s ears.

“I told you to stop doing that.” 

Jonghyun can  _ hear _ the pout that’s so obviously on Minhyun’s face.

“Yes _ , Captain. _ ”

Minhyun sputters and stalks into the bathroom without him, closing the door behind him with a resounding click.

“You can shower alone.” Minhyun’s voice comes muffled by the door.

Jonghyun only cackles as he imagines the reddened face that accompanies his lover’s petulant tone. 

_ Worth it _ , Jonghyun thinks as he flops back onto their bed with the sound of the shower in the background.  _ Definitely worth it _ .

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Between the pilot outfit on halloween and the previews from today's fansign with Minhyun's stomach in full view, this fic slowly just became inevitable. The things Minhyun does... I am powerless 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


End file.
